Mysl Farensai: Server of Fire
“By ability’s order, my purpose lies in destruction” Introduction/Origin Mysl Farensai was the first designed Server, and first completed. She was the most unstable by default of her element, as molding the properties of something that only devoured to a stable form was highly difficult. She was modified when the format was completed. The Zonac Council Member responsible for creating Mysl is known to be a man named “Arch”. It is unknown if that is his real name. Mysl was one of the original Servers summoned by Takris Chronos in the wake of the Multiverse Error. She was greatly indifferent to the entire situation, seeing any problem as simply a task to complete. At the time there were two situations two the Stone and Light Server. Mysl was assigned by Tresser Aguain to locate the Light Server who had vanished immediately after being summoned. After an extensive search, she and Luner Aguain gave up. More pressing matters were popping up, mainly that of riots and hysteria throughout the planet. Tresser had Mysl go to New Mobotropolis to aid the newly-appointed Server of Stone, NICOLE, who was trying to keep her city from going into further chaos. Originally, Mysl found the idea of an individual not originally a Server suddenly becoming one to be blasphemous, but after some conversation, she became more tolerable of the situation as it was not Nicole’s intention to be involved to begin with. Unfortunately, their presence caused the public to escalate further. Eventually Nicole was able to calm them, but Mysl left bitter, referring to the citizens as “ingrates” for reacting how they did to her. Seeing the continued hostility of the public, Mysl agreed to leave to the new Prime Zone . She actually remained there for some days, even after the others decided to go back to Mobius Prime Alpha (the original Prime Zone). To her, she wasn’t interested in protecting people who just outright hated her, and she saw the New Prime Zone as a better option, especially since it seemed to be less in crisis upon her arrival. After some time alone, Mysl finally returned, initially not planning to remain, but she found herself becoming more and more invested in the repairs and healing for the planet, now especially because of the new support the Servers were receiving from the public. Different factions were forming throughout the planet for government, and Mysl saw it best that she get involved as soon as possible. Personal events The Kingdom War It was the Dragon Kingdom that Mysl found to be the most in chaos after the planet began to form new factions. Different Clans had split apart, and different now warring groups were running rampant. Mysl immediately took action by capturing each leader, demolishing each army, and subjugating each resister into a slave labor in building roads and buildings for what she referred to as HER new Kingdom. Upon the completion of a basic city, Mysl gathered every citizen that did not flee to a large bowl she carved from the ground. She then freed the captive slave-workers, and told the public that they had the options to leave or remain, but that if they were to remain that they would be forced to be productive members of society, and that no wrongful act would go unpunished. The population dropped massively over the months, and crime skyrocketed for a short while before being put quickly to rest. Mysl enlisted the aid of Luner Heren to continue reforming and growing the lands. After completing his work, he left, and Mysl continued ruling while preserving the historic traditions of the prior Kingdoms. Slowly people began to return, noticing that while incredibly firm, that Mysl kept a fair order. She gained the nickname by the people “Crown Dragon”. Her new Kingdom was growing. The Never-Dead Battle During the time that Mysl was ruling over the Dragon Kingdom, the Time Server had located the Light Server, and with all the Servers now summoned, it was decided that it was time they bring in the Zonac Soul of the Servers. They attempted to summon him from Mobius Prime Alpha, but it did not work. They attempted it again in the New Mobius Prime. It still did not work. So, they travelled to the Server Realm to do so. Unfortunately an entity known as “Virus Prime” managed to follow, and inadvertently discovered a damaged path to some chamber She hijacked the Server’s combined energies to power this, releasing one of the armies of the Never-Dead, which began spreading throughout the multiverse. Immediately the Servers all began fighting against the Never-Dead Army. Initially Mysl acted only to defend the Dragon Kingdom, but Luner took her place so she could go after the army throughout the Multiverse. She only helped for so long until Virus Prime was located, at which point she went after her only to find that the entity was now immune to Server Energy, as the Servers had encountered her in the past and defeated her (See The Server overarching story outline). With the threat eventually over, Mysl left back to the Dragon Kingdom. Continuation of the Kingdom War A criminal underground had developed, but soon brought to the surface by Mysl’s forces. The group was held on trial but before a verdict was given, the Light Server, announcing herself as Trixin Luminai, appeared, and destroyed the building roof entirely. She called Mysl a tyrant, saying that she had no right to take over the entire land and impose her rule on the public. Mysl told Trixin that she united the people and grew a strong Kingdom that flourished. Trixin demanded that Mysl step down, and that new rulers be elected by the people. Mysl disregarded this statement, saying that Trixin was obstructing justice and had no place to make demands. She told Trixin that if she doesn’t remove herself immediately, that she would be removed, be it by herself or the Servers. In response to this, Trixin charged at Mysl, sending her through the building and across the city-state. Mysl was initially shocked that Trixin was able to act aggressively to another Server, but got up and charged at Trixin to retaliate. Instead of hurting her back, however, she simply grazed against her, not able to actually harm her. Trixing immediately grabbed hold of Mysl, beating her down into the ground. Mysl attempted to fight back, but she was entirely unable to effect Trixin, and found herself on the ground defeated. Trixin announced to the entire Dragon Kingdom that they were free of Mysl, and began laying waste to the prisons, and various statues and constructions made in Mysl’s honor. Shamed and humiliated, Mysl attempted to end the various destructions, and rally anyone to her side, but Trixin knocked her down immediately after. Luner appeared, seeing what was happening immediately. He Instantly formed barriers around the people running rampant, but Trixin noticed and began to attack him. Noticing that he wasn’t fighting back much, mostly just being surprised at her ability to harm other Servers, Trixin stopped, but turned back to beat down Mysl once again. That was, until the Light Server felt a hand reach around her neck from behind and force her to the ground. She fought back against the grip until freeing herself only to be yanked back and held in place by Takris Chronos, keeping her to the ground. Luner helped Mysl back up, who explained the situation in full. Trixin accused Mysl of taking over without the consent of the people, and Luner of imprisoning them, with Luner speaking up briefly to explain that he was only trying to keep things from turning into larger riots. Takris looked over the situation, turning to both Mysl and Trixin. After considering the situation, the area suddenly reverts back to the Dragon Kingdom as it was before the Multiverse Error, as the united clans. Takris briefly tells Mysl and Trixin that they should locate the members of each clan, and find leaders to govern together before beginning to leave. Mysl becomes angry, telling Takris that he has no authority toward them, calling him out a “False Server”. When Takris did not answer, she argued that if he’s going to dethrone all the Servers, that he would have to remove Nicole, the current Stone Server, from New Mobotropolis. Takris does not reply to her, but Tells Luner that if they start fighting again to inform the others. Mysl immediately begins to question why Trixin interrupted, and how she is different from the other Servers. Trixin informs her that unlike the others, she was born as an immigrant to the Dragon Kingdom before becoming a Server. Mysl tenses, concluding that Trixin is a False Server as well, similar to Nicole. Trixin replies that regardless of what she is, that Mysl does not have the right to rule over her people. Luner spoke up, telling the two that they might as well find the members of the clan and create the council. Mysl stated that she has no interest in following Takris’s advice, but Trixin considered the suggestion, leaving in search of the members. Mysl then spent time beginning her reclaiming of the area, with Luner trying to convince her to wait. When she refused, he left, coming back with Tresser and Psyfilice. Mysl argued with them for a good while, but eventually they threatened to use their positions as Servers to have her de-summoned if she did not stop her reclaiming, possibly even calling for the Zonac Soul to be involved. Mysl relented to this, but was not happy. The Clan members were located soon after, and after some organizing, both Mysl and Trixin were placed as members of the council, but under lesser authority than the main clan leaders themselves. While not content with this, Mysl agreed to the terms, as she saw it as some way to continue in her prior position. Some time later, Tresser asked her why she was so stubborn about ruling. Mysl replied that she had the power and guidance for it, so why should she not. The Space Battles The Zonac Soul, Starcher Saraduct, had been discussing the various wars and destruction going on outside of Mobius space with the Time Server, Takris Chronos, both knowing that specific conflicts would eventually end up arriving at Mobius. Considering it their duty to help keep peace throughout the universe if possible, they organized a group of some Servers, which included Mysl, to go end a specific conflict between an alien race called the Xorda and one called the Black Arms. Mysl opted to simply destroy both races, considering what they had both done to Mobius in the past, but after various battles broke out, terms were met across all sides, though Psyfilice vanished mysteriously for some time before returning later. The Trial of Trixin Luminai Some point in the future, Trixin was held on trial for crimes committed before becoming a Server. In addition, her legitimacy to being a Server was being investigated. It was expected that Mysl would be involved considering her tension with the Light Server, but she refused: distancing herself from the entire situation. She was asked by Trixin why she refused to get involved, informing the Light Server that she (Mysl) was wronged by Trixin, and that she has too much agitation tied to the situation to give a completely unbiased opinion on the matter, so she declined. United Federation Special Forces Mysl was approached by a joint group between the United Federation and Zone Police Corps to use select Servers in secret missions across the universe and multiverse. This had been forbad by the last of the Zonac Council, Seela, but the group planned to keep their actions hidden from her. Mysl demanded to know how this was to be done, and while they did not initially answer, she found that Takris was limiting Seela’s notice over the Multiverse himself. She asked why she was chosen over someone with more efficient powers like the Zonac Soul or the Time Server, but they explained that it was based on her desire to correct efficiently that made her a choice, based on her judgement. She considered it, and upon seeing that both Tresser and Luner were involved, finally agreed, considering the idea a bonus after the Space Battles situation. She remained distant from the two initially, though showing a bit more trust in Luner due to their past interactions. At first the missions were quite satisfying to her, and she was growing a stronger bond between her Server partners, but she remained professional regardless. After some instances of mandatory social activity classes, Mysl found herself required to reach out to her partners in some kind of social activity. So, she invited them to a weekly visit to the Dragon Kingdom. At first they only stood around, but here and there ideas sparked for activities, and soon enough it stopped being an obligation. Mysl remained more stoic as usual, but less afraid to act casual and on guard toward everything. The Hijacker A remnant of the Red Hand survived after the Servers battle with the Fallen Time Server, combining with a mobian. Finding that he was being able to convert the energies of others into his personal core energy, he started doing more heroic deeds before becoming bitter against the Servers and wanting them gone. So, he fought each and began taking their energy for himself, becoming stronger each time. Mysl was one of the Servers drained at the time before the situation was fixed and the Servers restored. The Stone Server Situation After a situation against a Fallen Server, the last of the Zonac Council, Seela, had made herself known. She considered the ways things occurred to be wrong, and planned to restart the Servers after repairing the Server Realm herself. Nicole told Seela that she would relinquish her position as the Stone Server if Seela left things as is. Seela agreed under those terms, and with Takris Chronos and Starcher Saraduct’s abilities, they prepared to return Nicole to the New Prime Zone. Once she heard of this decision, Mysl immediately went to interrupt. While stumbling over her words, she attempted to make the case for Nicole to not leave. While she felt too embarrassed to say it, she had grown to share a sort of friendship with Nicole, though unknown to her it was apparently somewhat one-sided. While she did feel sympathetic to Mysl, Nicole explained to Mysl that in actuality, she wanted to have a reason to go back to the friends she once knew for a good while. Mysl reminded Nicole that the versions she goes to may not even be the same people, but Nicole replied that at that point, she didn’t care enough after everything that happened, and so she left. Mysl became a bit more distant after this. The new Stone Server appeared not too long after, but she was not involved in the greeting. After some time she began to become more open toward Luner and Tresser, but then Luner left to be with Psyfilice from the team and the new Stone Server “Revten Tess” had joined their team. Enter Daricha A fallen Server named “Daricha” had taken over Psyfilice Milen, and was going after the Servers. At some point, she went after Revten, seeming to want to restart the relationship ended by Psyfilice between them some time before, but the new Stone Server was clearly resistant to the idea considering the circumstances, and fought against Daricha with Tresser and Mysl. Mysl ended up being destroyed in the battle, assimilated into Daricha until the Servers were able to defeat the Fallen Server. Mysl was recovered soon after, but she lacked a large amount of her memory, and became somewhat distant with the others. Even after recovering most of her memories, she was more quiet and seemed uninterested by almost anything going around her. Stone Server Situation cont. Mysl kept going on missions but remained still tense toward Revten Tess often. What became worse was that Revten started to point out his disagreements with specific missions they went on, particularly those involving political figures they interfered with. Mysl grew more negatively toward him over this, eventually starting a verbal scuffle with the new Stone Server. The two argued with the morality of each situation until finally being told to leave it alone. Tresser talked with Mysl afterward, asking why she had such a problem with Revten considering she didn’t always agree with the missions herself. Mysl was reluctant to confide in him, which prompted a firm response from Tresser, asking what all that time together with him and Luner was supposed to be if she didn’t trust them anymore. Mysl finally answered him that she was tired of every situation, and didn’t need to be told about not trying to fix problems whatever way they did. Revten approaches Mysl some time later, at which point she admitted that part of her hostility toward him was out of denial about the missions and the previous Stone Server leaving. Some time later, Revten attempted to grow a closer relationship with Mysl. At first she had her guard down, not understanding fully his intentions, but after realizing how close things were seeming to get, she distanced herself. Revten began to question why he was still needed in the Prime Zone as he had few real friends there. He had an argument with Mysl over leaving to a different world. She told him that they were needed, but he didn’t see it that way, and asked if she wanted to come with him. She refused and he left, but a short time later, Mysl realized that she could always come back to the Prime Zone if needed, and that she didn’t really feel any strong connection to anything there to begin with. She decided to leave to meet up with Revten, much to the dismay of Tresser. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Mysl has one of the most expansive and easily-increased powers of the Servers. She is able to create sustainable flame of varying temperatures without air, to such a size that it can cover planets. She can concentrate it into a solid construct if needed, but at the end of the day, her power is mainly destructive. Physical Abilities Mysl is touted as appearing strong compared to other Servers, but this is mostly attributed to her viciousness and focus on any task. She is still significantly strong, as well as fast, but she does not possess as much stamina as other Servers. Specific Abilities Mysl does not possess any special specific abilities. Occupation Before leaving to live with Revten Tess, Mysl was a Council Member of the Dragon Kingdom and United Federations special agent. Relationships Allies Mysl’s closest ties seemed to be with Tresser Aguain and Luner Heren. She considered them good friends, mainly Luner, but she did not truly hold them as brothers as she did not entirely understand the relationship. She held a respect for Nicole, which mostly came from sympathy to her situation, but any friendship seemed to be one-sided. Romantic relationships Over time, Mysl has developed a romantic relationship with Revten Tess, attempting to better understand and appreciate life instead of simply working on tasks. Specific Traits As she is the first designed Server, Mysl does not have the body stripes exact to the other Servers, but instead has differently-colored scales. She looks to be around her mid-twenties, around 24 or 25. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:The Zonac Servers